


Arguing

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [23]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Arguing

It was the same old thing over and over again.   
  
"Jinguuji please have some shame and wear some underwear!"  
  
"Hijirikawa, you spilled calligraphy ink all over my new shirt!"  
  
"For goodness' sake, come back early and don't disturb my sleep, Jinguuji!"  
  
"I thought I asked you to get normal toothpaste, Hijirikawa, not this matcha-flavoured thing!"  
  
Little petty arguments over insignificant issues. At first it was limited to the privacy of their own room, until it began spilling out whenever they were together with the group.   
  
"Jinguuji, stop picking on Kurusu."  
  
"Hijirikawa, stop backing up the chibi."  
  
"Jinguuji, Aijima is not a cat any longer, and he doesn't like fish at all."  
  
"What I give to Cesshi is none of your business, Hijirikawa."  
  
Otoya glanced at Tokiya confusedly, as the rest of the members watched the exchange between the two scions. "So, does that mean they like each other, Tokiya?"  
  
"No!" came the resounding answer from both Ren and Masato, who went back to their petty argument, this time about fashion sense.   
  
Tokiya sighed and nodded, leaning over to whisper in Otoya's ear. "They do, they just have to keep up appearances in public because of their families. Though I do think they act more like a long married couple with all this bickering happening."  
  
"Icchi I can hear you!"  
  
Otoya chuckled as Tokiya sighed again. "Maa maa, at least they're still talking to each other. If they stop, then there's something wrong, yanno?"


End file.
